parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - 44 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are fourty-four parts in Thomas and Emily for Xbox 360 Live Arcade, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) *Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) *Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr as King Jingalong *Johnny as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both smart) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga *Arry as Chilli Billi *Bert as Chilly Willy *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box 44 Parts: *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 1 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 2 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 3 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 4 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 5 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 6 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 7 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 8 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 9 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 10 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 11 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 12 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 13 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 14 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 15 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 16 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 17 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 18 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 19 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 20 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 21 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 22 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 23 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 24 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 25 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 26 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 27 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 28 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 29 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 30 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 31 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 32 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 33 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 34 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 35 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 36 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 37 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 38 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 39 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 40 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 41 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 42 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 43 *Thomas and Emily - Xbox 360 - Part 44 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94